Ti Amo
by kuki kiut
Summary: Alemania esta preparado para decirle a Italia lo que siente por él, pero no sabe en que lugar y o como decirlo, ¿Lo lograra?


Hola! tenía ganas de escribir una historia de AlemaniaxItalia, me gusta mucho esa parejita w, bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras iba en el camión jeje, uno sí que se puede inspirar mientras va en el camión y escucha música, n_n.

Hetalia: Axis Powers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya 

() Es como están los personajes  
><em>cursiva:<em> flashback  
><strong>Negrita: <strong>pensamiento de Alemania

Bueno ya pueden empezar a leer y espero que les guste!

"Ti amo"

Una mañana deslumbrante aparecía, eran alrededor de las 8:30 a.m., desde la ventana se podía ver un hombre rubio, al parecer la noche anterior estuvo exhausta y permanecía descansado de ello, pero en ese momento entro una persona de cabello castaño con un mechoncito levantado; quien se dirigió a la cama de aquel hombre brincado de alegría.

-¡Alemania! ¡Alemania!

-Mmmm…

-¡Alemania! ¡Alemania!

-¿Qué pasa Italia?-Algo adormilado

-Te acuerdas de que ayer me dijiste que me ibas a decir algo, ya me dices, siiiiiiii, ¡Anda! ¡Anda! ¡Alemania!-Sentándose a lado de Alemania

-¡Eh! (abriendo los ojos), con que si te acordaste verdad (sonrojado)

-Si (sonriendo)

_*Flashback*_

_Se ve una noche con estrellas y una luna llena, a lo cual también era una noche fría, se podía apreciar una chimenea con fuego y enfrente de ella se encontraban Alemania e Italia sentados en el piso._

_-Alemania, quiero comer pasta_

_-Italia solo hay salchichas_

_-Pero yo quiero pasta ~vee~_

_-Lo siento pero no hay pasta Italia_

_-Wuaa pero yo quiero pasta-Haciendo un puchero_

_-uumm, Italia (sonrojado) tengo algo que decirte_

_-Sí, Alemania-kun_

_-Bueno no sé cómo decirte-volteando al otro lado (aun sonrojado)_

_-Solo dilo Alemania-kun, no creo que sea malo ¿o sí?_

_-Oh! No no no, no es nada malo_

_-A bueno (sonriendo), entonces ¿qué es? _

_-Bueno, (tragando saliva) desde hace tiempo yo…_

_-¡Mira! ¡Nieve!-Levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana-Anda hay que salir, ¡Anda! ¡Anda!_

_-uumm-Resignado-Esta bien, solo abrígate bien_

_-Sí, ~vee~__  
><span>_

_En el patio_

_-Mira mi mono de nieve que hice Alemania-kun_

_-Sí, te quedo bien (sonriendo), oye Italia tengo que decirte algo __**Es mi oportunidad **__(sonrojado)_

_- ¡Oh! Si-Dirigiéndose al otro lado_

_-bueno, quería decirte que…_

_-¡BOLA DE NIEVE!_

_-¡¿Qué?-Siendo golpeado por una bola de nieve en la cabeza_

_-¡Alemania-kun hay que jugar! (sonriendo)_

_-Está bien_

_Empezaron jugar haciendo una guerra con bolas de nieve, en la cual Italia siempre aparecía con su banderita blanca y Alemania haciendo tácticas para ganar. Siendo ya la 1 a.m., ambos estaban agotados y en especial Italia._

_-Alemania-kun, me rindo, tengo demasiado sueño_

_-Está bien Italia, vamos a descansar_

_-¡Oh! Espera, ¿no me tenias que decir algo?_

_-Oh, bueno, te prometo que mañana te diré (sonrojado)_

_-Está bien Alemania-kun, descansa-Entrando a la casa_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-Bueno, yo quería decirte, ¿Qué quería decirte?, aaa si quería decirte, que… habrá pasta para la hora de la comida (apenado)

-wuaaaaaaa ¿de verdad?, wuaaaaaaaa yo la hare-Levantándose – siiiiiiiii -gritando y saliendo de su cuarto

Hora de la comida

.-..-.-.

Italia estaba saboreando su pasta, mientras Alemania le daba un bocado sin mucho ánimo de comer.

-Alemania-kun ¿Te pasa algo? ¿No te gusto mi pasta?-triste.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, me gusto mucho-Dando un bocado grande-¡ves!

-¡Je! (sonriendo) pero aun así, te veo muy pensante ¿Qué pasa?

-Este… estoy pensando… sobre la reunión de esta tarde

-Aaa, es verdad, hoy te vas a reunir con América, Inglaterra y Japón

-Si- comiendo otro bocado

-Y… ¿Cómo a qué horas vas a regresar?

-No lo sé, ¿Por?

-Quería divertirme contigo como ayer, y… (Sonrojado) te voy a extrañar

-(sonriendo) no te preocupes, llegare temprano para pasar tiempo contigo Italia, te lo prometo

-¡Esta bien!

En el cuarto de Alemania (4:00 p.m.)

**Aaa, no sé cómo decirle a Italia lo que siento por él, y cuando dijo**…  
><em>- te voy a extrañar (sonrojado)<em>

-¡Aa! (sonrojado)-golpeándose en la frente- porque es tan difícil decir esas dos simples palabras- sentándose en la cama – creo que no resistiré un día más sin decirle, estoy preparado para decírselo- levantándose de la cama – ¡Sí!

-¡Alemania-kuuuuuuuun!- Afuera de la habitación

-S ssi-nervioso

-Ya es hora de que te vayas a la reunión, no me gustaría que llegaras tarde

-Está bien, ya voy saliendo

Afuera de la casa

-¡Adios! Alemania-kun, se bueno con todos, y mándales saludos a todos de mi parte (sonriendo)

-Sí, no te preocupes, les diré a todos (sonriendo)-Subiendo un coche negro

-¡Adioooooooooos!-Saludando como el coche se iba alejando.

10: 30 p.m. de la noche

-Wuaaaa Alemania aun no llega-sentando desde la sala – espero que no se olvide de su promesa

*11:00 p.m.

-Alemaniaaaaaa, ¿Por qué no llegas?- dando vueltas en el piso

*11:10 p.m.

-Alemania (bostezando), creo que la reunión se alargo, será mejor que me vaya a dormir

En el coche

-Tsk, maldito América, como se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta después de la reunión y para acabarla fui secuestrado por Inglaterra para que fuera a la fiesta y como siempre Canadá fue ignorado y Rusia llego con barril de vodka pero lo que más me enfada –En tono triste-es que decepcione a Italia y le falle en un promesa y no puedo decirle lo que siento por él (sonrojado y triste).

Bueno aquí está la casa.

Dentro de la casa 12:00 a.m.

-¿Italiaaaa?-Susurrando y caminando-¿Dónde estás?... ¿Estas…

Viendo por la orilla de una puerta, ve al pequeño de Italia acostado en la cama y durmiendo pacíficamente.

-**Se ve tan lindo**

Entrando lentamente a la recamara de Italia, se va cercando a él, donde le susurra al oído

-Ti amo (sonrojado)

- Yo también te amo… Alemania-kun (sonrojado)

Alemania impresionado, vio que Italia no estaba durmiendo a la cual sonriendo le contesta

-Buenas noches mi amado Italia- acto saliendo de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, recibo tomatazos, silbidos, todo lo que me quieran dar, gracias por leer y que tengan un bonito día.

¡Adios!

Atte.:

Kuki kiut


End file.
